Forever Ours Ch 1
by Your Lips Are Delicious
Summary: Continuing the "Forever" Trilogy here is the second installment! When Kurt meets a new man, it seems like love at first sight. Sure, he loves Blaine but is he sure he wants just Blaine for the rest of his life? Rated M for Content. (Not the best Summary...enjoy anyway?) R


A/N: Sorry I'm a little late on posting this had to catch up on some work! Will post two chapters this week! This one being chapter 1, and chapter 2 on Friday! :)

* * *

Kurt Hummel, was 21 years old, yes he was officially leagal and had been for some time. He was turning 22 soon. But for now, he was still 21, and his darling love Blaine Anderson was turning 23 on today's date. Of course…Kurt had an assignment due that required Blaine's body structure. Kurt had to create a Modern Victorian Tailcoat tuxedo. But he had Mercedes, and Tina come over to just chat with him. Blaine sighed as he stood there like a scarecrow, his arms out to his sides.

"Blaine Anderson stop fidgeting…"

"I'm hungry, and my arms hurt."

"Don't be a baby just stay still."

"Doesn't change the fact I'm still hungry."

"Ya'll got grapes?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah in the fridge in the drawer marked fruit." Mercedes got up and went to the fridge.

"Wow, you're getting old there Anderson. Twenty three."

"This coming from the 22 year old, you're climbing that ladder too missy."

"Well, can't deny that…you don't even look 23. Hell I'd still card you if I was a bartender."

"Well, I graduate this year as does my lovely boyfriend."

"Gotta love being a year younger." Kurt smiled. Mercedes sat on a chair across from Blaine.

"Okay I'm good at throwing are you good at catching?"

"Yeah…?"

"Okay…here we go." Mercedes tossed a grape into Blaine's mouth. He moaned a bit at the satisfaction of food.

"Mm, thank you so much."

"You want more?"

"Yes please. At the rate he's moving I'll be eating grapes for dinner to." Kurt purposely poked him with the needle. Blaine whimpered, "Ow!"

"Don't tease the person with the needle stupid."

"Fine." Blaine pouted.

"I'm mad you can make a tux but I have to make a dress…"

"Dresses are easy…measurements are much easier than doing tuxes. I have to measure the arm span, how long the legs are. The waist the chest and the neck. Dresses you do hips, waist, bust and chest and you're basically done."

"Touche. Okay maybe you got the tougher one."

"So, are we going clubbin' tonight on your birthday?" Mercedes asked Blaine tossing him another grape.

"Aahh…I dunno yet." Blaine said as he chewed the grape, he turned his head a little looking at Kurt, "Are we?"

"I have an assignment due but you go right ahead."

"No, it's no fun without you. I'll help you pull and all nighter. I want you to be with me, so we can have fun!"

"No." Kurt said.

"Fine, then I won't go out either. Sorry girls it isn't fun without him."

"How cute. Fair enough." Tina's phone went off, "Ah shoot. I gotta go. See you guys later?"

"Yep." Both Kurt and Blaine said.

"Me too." Mercedes sighed, "Gotta go to work. Maybe Saturday we can have a late birthday celebration huh?" She looked at them.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled.

"Awesome. Bye guys!" She quickly left behind Tina. Kurt took a deep breath yawning a bit.

"Tired huh?" Blaine asked.

"Mhm…"

"You'll sleep good tonight…" Blaine smirked, "I could assist you in that department."

"Ah, very cute Blaine."

"Mm…are you almost done?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good?"

"My arms hurt."

"There I'm done cry baby." Kurt smirked. Blaine smirked at took off the tux carefully.

"So…what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Sleep." Kurt said yawning.

"Okay fine." Blaine smiled a bit, "I get it. You're tired. So let's just sleep."

"Thank you." Kurt kissed his cheek.

* * *

They next day he was sitting with Mercedes and Tina and they were talking. Blaine had to go practice lines with a class mate.

"Hey, do you ever think about dating other guys?" Tina asked Kurt.

"Not really no."

"Not even once?"

"Why are you asking?" Kurt asked.

"Well…I mean he's your first boyfriend."

"You guys always have me second guessing our relationship."

"Because, we don't want you to wake up one day and say 'I wasted all these years on a man I don't really love' we're looking out for you Kurt." Mercedes said, "I'm just sayin'…you've been with him since you were pretty much…17. Don't you ever think about going out with another guy other than Blaine? I know you check guys out sometimes. Ever think about dating other guys?"

"I…" Kurt sighed, "I love Blaine a lot."

"What if he ever proposes?" Tina asked.

"He won't. You think he will? No, he'd never do that. Not for a while."

"Whatever you say." The two girls said.

"Wait did he tell you he was going to?" Kurt asked.

"No." Mercedes said, "But that boy loves you and he is damn sure you two are gonna get married."

"We said that when I was 17! I…don't think he took it serious."

"See! You do think about dating other guys."

"Shut up." Kurt said.

"It's an open option."

"I'm going to the cashier to pay the bill…no waitresses today." Kurt stood up and as he walked he bumped into a guy, spilling the guy's coffee.

"Oh my God!" Kurt looked at him, he had blue eyes, and black hair, he was light skinned and he just smiled he looked about the same age as Kurt. He laughed a bit as Kurt tried to rub the coffee off of him.

"I don't think you're making this any better."

"I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Not a problem. It was an accident. I can get another coffee. I guess that'll teach me to text and walk."

"Learned that the hard way two years ago, when I almost got hit by a car." Kurt said.

"Yeah. Well for insurance reasons I need your name at the least. And maybe your number." The guy chuckled.

"Funny. I'm real sorry."

"Real Sorry huh? That's an awkward name." Kurt laughed.

"No my name is Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Mark Knight."

"Please let me buy your coffee? I feel so bad. I was just going to pay my bill."

"If you so heartily insist. Who am I to deny free coffee?"

"It would've insulted me if you had."

"Good. I didn't insult you then." Mark said. They went to the front and Mark ordered his coffee. He looked at Kurt who looked him feeling guilty. He laughed at Kurt, "It's okay I can wash this out. I learned how to remove coffee stains when I was 6. It's no biggie I swear. I have a million and one shirts."

"I feel terrible."

"Don't. It's not as bad as you think. I was heading home anyway. Not like I was going to work. Then I'd purposely make you feel bad if I was."

"Wonderful lucky me." Mark got his coffee.

"Pleasure to meet you Kurt. So can I get your number?" Kurt looked at him with a chuckle writing it down.

"For insurance reasons?" Mark smiled and took the paper.

"Nope just because I want to call you. Thank you for the coffee Kurt." He walked off with a smirk. Kurt's eyes widened as he walked back to the table.

"What was THAT about?" Tina asked with a smile.

"Just a guy…"

"A guy who now has your phone number."

"It was for insurance reasons."

"Insurance reasons my black ass that boy didn't have a broken bone. He was hittin' on you."

"I didn't notice."

"Mhm I would've noticed that."

"Same here." Tina smirked.

"It was nothing."

* * *

Oh but it was MORE than nothing. Mark called on a rather almost always daily basis. They started getting coffee together, Kurt claiming he needed time away from Blaine. Sure he loved Blaine but Mark was charming, sweet, kind…and yes, Mark was gay. He too broke the stereotype, just like Blaine did. Mark liked sports, weight lifting, and wasn't much of a shopper. Though Blaine seemed more romantic, Mark was more of a charmer, and flirter. To Kurt that was nice. Kurt didn't want to tell Mark he was taken, because he was afraid if he did Mark wouldn't talk to him anymore. Luckily, Blaine didn't question him hanging around with other guys. Kurt stated he was just hanging with his friends and didn't think twice about it. But he hadn't hung out with the girls either in the past month. Which sort of pissed them both off.

"So…you like the Sound of Music Kurt?" Mark asked.

"Yeah…Especially the Sing a Long version."

"Really?" Mark smiled a bit, "Me too. My Sister and I loved to watch that together."

"Oh, how old is your sister?"

"We're twins, she's 24."

"Oh that's cool."

"What about you? Do you have siblings?"

"I have a step-brother. He's the same age as me."

"Nice. So is he gay too? Just curious."

"No he's straight he has a girlfriend."

"Ah, that's awesome…what about your parents? Your step-Dad cool?"

"Don't have a step-Dad I have a step-mom."

"Sorry I just assumed. So what your parents got a divorce?"

"No…my Mom died. I was like…7 or 8."

"Really? My Mom died too. I was like…9? No, I had just turned ten a couple weeks before she died. She died in a serious crash. Was real bad. My Dad never re-married. He tried to, but it just never worked out."

"Sorry." Kurt said.

"Don't be. I guess it's better off anyway." Mark looked at him, "So, are you sure you AREN'T taken? I mean you seem way to cute, and nice not to be."

"Very charming of you…" Kurt said slowly, should he really lie to this guy? I mean he was sweet, so nice, and honest. But he didn't want him to not talk to him anymore. He looked at Mark, "I'm sure…I'm not taken."

"Hm…hard to believe. So, you got a place of your own?"

"No I have a roommate. He doesn't really like having other people there."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm, understandable. Wanna go out this Saturday? To like a bar or something?"

"Uhm, I can't, my friend's party is that day and he really depends on me."

"Oh, that's cool." Mark said simply, "What about Halloween?"

"My girlfriends and I are going to a party."

"Ah, that's understandable I guess. Just for my curiosity sake, what'll you be dressing up as?"

"Riff Raff."

"From Rocky Horror?" Mark smiled.

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Ah we did a production of it at my High School. Took us almost the entire Senior year to get a clearance on it. But they finally let us."

"That's awesome."

"So, are your girlfriends dressing up as any Rocky Horror Characters?"

"Yeah. They dress up as either Magenta, or Columbia. Or party goers."

"Aah, fun."

"Who did you play?"

"Frank-N-Furter…I didn't really WANT to but no one else would step up. And what's Rocky Horror without Frank-N-Furter?"

"They wanted me to be Frank-N-Furter I refused."

"Understandable." Mark chuckled, "Not easy to play a tranny. Some people consider that role to be a one way trip to suicide."

"I did anyway."

"Gotta say, I did like the leather." Mark chuckled, "I found it oddly comfortable." His phone went off he sighed, "Ah I gotta go. I'll see you later maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Kurt smiled.

* * *

He got home and Blaine was watching T.V. he put his stuff down. Part of him felt guilty for not telling Blaine about Mark…Blaine was a great guy, sweet, sensitive, and he gave Kurt his needed space. But Mark was sweet too, and semi-sensitive, funny, smart…but so was Blaine. He and Blaine had been through a lot. Kurt and Mark had a lot in common. But Blaine had been there much longer, and he already hurt Blaine once. But maybe Blaine would understand? Doubt it. Blaine was protective of Kurt. Regardless, there had to be a moment when he told Blaine. That moment wasn't right now though. He sat next to Blaine and smiled softly. Blaine smiled back and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You had fun?"

"Mhm."

"Good good." Blaine kissed his cheek again smiling softly.

* * *

"I hope you plan on telling him." Mercedes said, they were getting dressed at her house.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yeah that's what a lot of people say until that other guy kisses you." Tina said.

"He won't."

"You should still tell Blaine."

"I don't…I don't like him like that." Kurt said, "He doesn't like me like that."

"Whatever you say Kurt." Both girls said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Till next time! xoxo


End file.
